


Birthday

by SarahSmith1963



Series: A Tale of Three Hearts [6]
Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Birthday, Birthday Cake, Birthday Fluff, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-18
Updated: 2015-08-18
Packaged: 2018-04-15 09:21:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,168
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4601469
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SarahSmith1963/pseuds/SarahSmith1963
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>it Claa's 30's birthday and the Doctor has a huge surprise for her</p>
            </blockquote>





	Birthday

a/n eeeeekkkkk 100+ reads!!!!! I can't believe it! you guys are awsome. To celebrate heres a special birthday one shot. This one did not go how I planned at all it was supposed to end up being a party but well you can see for yourself what happened lol 

Birthday

Today was the day Clara had been dreading for months now, she knew it was coming and she knew it was inevitable but that didn't mean she had to like it. Today she turned 30. Her problem wasn't that she was worried about getting old and being "over the hill" as her friend Jill had put it, it was because she knew she was a year closer to leaving her Doctor for good and that terrified her. 

It was a Friday which meant she had to go to work which just made it even worse, she loved her job she really did but she knew Jill would make a huge deal of it, she had already forced her to agree to party tonight which Clara was not allowed to have any part of planning and the control freak in her was not looking forward to it at all. So Clara dreaded to think what else she had planned. 

Feeling rather depressed Clara climbed out of bed and jumped into the shower enjoying the feeling of the warm water running over her body after 20 minutes or so she got out brushed her teeth and got dressed in a dark flowery dress with black leggings and boots before heading to work on her scooter, stopping at Starbucks to get a pastry and some coffee on the way. 

One step into the teachers lounge and Clara knew today was not going to go well at all, everywhere she looked was banners bunting or balloons with "30" written on them in huge bright bold pink writing, Clara hated pink.

"Clara! hey do you like it!" Jill squealed as she engulfed Clara in a hug almost spilling her coffee.

"Its certainly something" Clara commented trying to sound impressed. 

"I knew you'd love it" The tall blonde haired woman squealed clapping her hands together "Just wait till you see you're classroom" 

Clara's eyes widened in horror "My classroom? how-how am I meant to teach students with such brilliant decorations hanging everywhere?" Clara asked trying to keep the panic out of her voice 

"It's your birthday who cares if you don't teach them anything today" Jill answered with a dismissive wave of her hand. 

"Clara I think a pink fairy threw up all over your classroom" Adrian said entering the teachers lounge sounding quite worried and pointing his thumb behind him. "Wow and in here" he added in shock looking around. 

"Don't be so silly Adrian, Clara's 30 today we gotta make a big deal of it, you know before she gets to old to do anything" Jill said flirty. It was no secret that Jill had a crush on Adrian well not to everyone apart from Adrian who seemed oblivious to the blondes attempts to flirt shamelessly with him. 

It took everything Clara had not to punch perky 26 year old Jill in the face, instead she turned around and left the room walking towards her classroom dread filling every foot step. Clara stood beside the door to her classroom taking a deep breath before walking through the door. What she was met with stocked her more than it probably should. Stood right in the middle of the classroom and looking around curiously his eyebrows pulled in a frown as he chewed on one of his fingernails was the Doctor.

"Doctor what are you doing here?" Clara asked pulling him out of his thought process

"Have you redecorated? I don't like it" The Doctor answered with a disgusted look on his face "Too pink" 

"No I have not, Jill done it for my birthday apparently" Clara explained huffily as she started pulling down some of the many banners that decorated her usually orderly classroom. 

"Jill?" The Doctor asked

"Yea you know blonde teaches biology" Clara answered jumping to try and reach bunting that was hanging from the ceiling. The Doctor gave no indication of knowing who Clara meant "Never mind just help me get all this stuff down, Adrian was right it does look like a fairy threw up in here" 

Clara and the Doctor spent the next 10 minutes de-Jilling the classroom in silence and it was finally back to looking the way Clara liked it. 

"So how old are you today 60?" The Doctor asked breaking the silence as Clara stuffed all the decorations in the bin

"Say I'm 60 again and I will punch you hard" Clara warned banishing a stapler at him

"You didn't answer the question" he grumbled 

"30 if you must know. Now insulting my age can't be the only reason your here so what do you want?" Clara said sharply 

"I wanted to spend your birthday with you" The Doctor answered shyly

Clara beamed the Doctors favourite smile, the one that shows her dimples and makes her eyes sparkle, walking over to the Doctor she had to stand on her tip toes despite wearing heels to wrap her arms around his neck and pull him into a slow kiss.

"As much as I would love that, I have to work" Clara breathed pulling away from the kiss

"I brought cake" The doctor tried persuading Clara wiggling his eyebrows abit which made him look like a crazy owl before pulling a home-made cake with TARDIS blue icing out of his bigger on the inside pocket and placing it on the table. 

Clara looked at the cake and gasped, her hand flying to her mouth in shock. In sprawly handwriting in white icing was the words "Marry Me?" and sticking up in the icing was a beautiful silver ring with two TARDIS blue stones on either side of a large diamond.

"I'm not sure if the cakes OK to eat me and the TARDIS had a bit of a disagreement and since you don't like soufflés I thought a traditional birthday cake was a good idea" The Doctor rambled nervously as Clara stood staring at the cake in shock "Clara an answer would help" The Doctor sighed and muttered something about pudding brains 

"Seriously? You want to marry me?" Clara asked in disbelieve 

"Yes, that would be the point in the question, honestly you humans" 

"Just say yes Miss" A voice from the door way announced making both Clara and the Doctor jump. Turning round they saw Clara's year 7 form class gathered by the door.

"Oh yea sorry I forgot to answer. Yes of course I will" Clara laughed. 

The Doctor grinned before scooping Clara up in a hug and spinning her around, his mouth crashing to hers as soon as he sat her down resounding in a mixture of "eww" and cheers from the students. 

a/n as usual let meknow what you think :-) xxx


End file.
